The Marriage of Hell
by penypg
Summary: edwards the player bella is normal girl who he teases and tortures when there great grandfather wills come together they will have to deal withna arranged marriage rated t for language and themes and crazy best friends b/h e/v
1. A WHAT YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING

"A what'' I can't believe the words that just came out of my mothers mouth

''Honey you are going to be having an arranged marriage to Edward Cullen he is a nice young man that has a good head on his shoulders and good future ahead of him'' my mom sad with glee.

''Mom he is a player he's probably slept with every girl in forks high school he is not a nice boy he is evil'' I remember once when he had his girl friend spill grape juice on me for no reason while he laughed.

''Bella just give it a try he might be a nice boy please just meet him the address is on the table I've got to get to work. I love you''

''I love you too'' I suppose I should give it a try god only knows what's about to happen

I got to the Cullen's place it was huge it was so open and white except for the parts that were field in with glass ''Hi I'm Bella Swan you must be Dr. Cullen its nice to meet you is there anyway we can do something about the arranged marriage.''

''Hi Bella please call me Carlisle and I'm afraid not if says in you two's great grandfathers will that you to have to get married at the age eighteen and we as both of your parents would like to respect there wish's.'' He said in a stern voice kind of father like.

''Well Carlisle I respect your wish's but isn't there anyway we can make this happen at a later time in life like when I am thirty maybe.''

''I'm sorry Bella we can't but if you'd like to talk to Edward maybe you to can come to a compromise okay.'' I nodded okay and waited for destiny to walk through this door.

.


	2. the phone call of hate and love

And destiny comes in dragging a blonde bimbo '' Hello Edward, Lauren how are you''

We're just fine by the way and what are you doing here geek'' omg he didn't know were getting married.

''Well Edward it seems were getting married cause our great grandparents were best friends.''

''What the'' was all he said before Lauren cut him off.

''Edward your getting married I may be able to date some ones boyfriend but defiantly not their fiancé I gotta break up with you.'' With that she walked out of the room and to her car

''What the hell was that for she was gonna sleep with me tonight.'' He said angrily

''Well your dad said to discuss it you pig but if you don't I can leave'' I said clearly pissed off

''No, no I want to discuss it this is how its gonna go I can date anyone I want to you can stay at home and cook and be useful at what women do ok''

''Hell no we are gonna act like a married couple we you are gonna treat me with respect me and my wishes and treat me like a lady got it get it love it.''

''Tough one aren't you well see how it goes but there is no promises geek but you can go now''

''You son of a ''

''Save it bella I've heard it all before so just get you things and leave''

The drive home was quiet I felt angry and sadness and love all in one

what am I going to do?

Edwards Point Of View

''What the heck Carlisle you never told me about this why do I have to marry that pathetic loser and of all have me in a room with her I almost attacked her cause her scent was so strong.''

''Edward you never now you could actually learn to love her. Edward for the second part of your sentence has that ever happened before with a girl's scent?''

''No it's new like I just wanted to be near her and take a snap out of her neck but at another time just protect her'' it was all-new it just felt weird.

''Edward I think you may have found your singer son, cherish her and treat her nice or you will feel her pain.''

''Carlisle its weird I can't read her mind at all and I don't love her she is a geek she has probably never been kissed'' its true she never has had a boyfriend since she has moved here which is probably because she wears rags to school

''Edward you are going to treat her like a young lady and give her respect and that's final now got to your room and call and apologize

With that I went to call soon to be Mrs. Cullen.

Ring~Ring~Ring

''hello'' said the voice of a angel


	3. You know what I want to do

**Bella bold**~Edward regular

''Oh hay Bella my dad just wants you to come over tomorrow but less of and attitude okay'' I said as a remark of today's previous activities.

'**'fine ill be over if you stop acting like a jerk''I said trying to make a comeback while he laughed.**

''Sure nice come back just make sure your here wifey''

'**'Ill be there tell ****Carlisle I'll be there with my lawyers to discuss the marriage'' and with that I hung **up.

THE TIME AT EDWARDS HOUSE ON OFFICIAL BUSINESS

EPOV

Ding Dong the doorbell rang hoping to find Bella standing out the but only to find a bald stubby middle aged man holding a brief case ''hello I'm Isabella Swans attorney you must be her husband to be mister Cullen.'' said the man sticking out his hand

''yes im edward cullen now where's bella'' I asked annoyed by the man accent

''Oh yes she will be joining us shortly oh look here she is'' he said just as she walked in a black dress and red lip stick

''OK well miss swan said if this marriage is going to work you will have to sign this contract fulfilling these needs of hers'' he said while Bella was smirking that evil.....

''ok what are these needs'' I said while glaring into the eyes of the devil herself

OK these need are that you may only have her a girlfriend,you may only show affection, to her, she will show you respect to you if you respect her, the will be no sex what so ever or it will be accepted as rape only if not consented by her,if you to do not accept these terms this marriage will have a two year marriage do you understand'' that mother .........

''yes I understand I and I will sign but bella will have to agree to my term which my lawyer will state next week thank you'' and with that I left


	4. What he wants to do

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe it he's actually bringing his lawyer to me tomorrow or great.

THE NEXT DAY …..

"Hello Isabella Mr. Cullen has some conditions of his own if you will please understand" a bald creepy man said to me.

"OK" was all I said

"Mr. Cullen has wanted that you agree to sign a contract saying that you get nothing if this marriage does not work out, he will get time with the children if that is if you plan to have any, you will act respectable at any time, you will be here to cook, clean and for emotion support if needed, and lastly if needed you will act as you two where a happily married couple at the time needed; do you understand Ms. Swan"

That mother ****** wants me to sign a prenup "okay but no prenup"

That's all I said before walking out into the cold night.

Good night Edward Cullen


End file.
